repeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 9
On this day, you have to make a crucial decision that will ultimately choose whose route you will go on. Summary The day starts off with you in the writing workshop class. However, nobody is with you today as Phillip is helping a teacher set up for Visitors' Day while Sissel is busy with contest-related activities and Owen didn't say anything but looked like he didn't want to stick around. After class ends, you head back to your dorm. While heading back to your dorm, you feel lightheaded in the hallway. As you reach your hands to the door knob, a flashback plays again, which is the same flashback from the prologue of Day 1. You then hear a noise that causes you to run up to the rooftop. On the roof, you see Echo gripping on your leg. Echo then asks you how many days have passed since he was knocked out. You then reply with "three to four days". This leads Echo to be shocked. He then asks you how the day today, which you reply with August 9th. Echo then tells you that whoever that you hang out with today, you will be forever stuck on their route and will have to face their hardships and trials with them. Halley then appears, wishing to speak to you alone. Echo then dematerialises into your camera but is rejected. Halley then says that the camera is yours, not his. This leads Echo to rest somewhere else. Halley then tells you to be wary as Echo is slowly turning into a corrupted wish as he is rejecting his centre, which is the desire that evokes his life in the first place. You then ask if Echo's words about you forever stuck on a character's route true, to which Halley says it is true. Halley also comes to tell you something important but her memories fail her. After that, Halley vanishes and you ponder on who you are going to spend time with today. After this point, the game will be forever stuck on a route. To see the list of summaries available, click on the tab with the character's name on it. Owen = After choosing this option, you will go on a search for him. Outside of school, you see Owen running down the street and turning the corner while a gang of 4 to 5 shifty people with guns are hot on his heels. You then take off after them, quietly. There, you see the men holding Owen against the wall. However, Owen is calm and composed, as if he has seen this happen multiple times. One of the men then held a sharp end of a broken glass bottle close to him. But he still doesn't bat an eye. One of the men then say that Owen's family wants him dead for good, something that is different from the past few times as previously hired gunmen weren't hired to kill him. Owen then swiftly attacks 3 of the gunmen. The leftover 2 then uses their guns and fires blindly at Owen, who is hiding behind a trash bin. You then call for Echo, who makes you less noticeable. When you are going closer to the gunmen, you take a recycling bin and slammed it on one of their heads. You then sent a kick into the other gunman's crotch. Owen then peeks out in shock. You then quickly drag him back to the dorms before plopping down in the kitchen. There, Owen then patches him up. You ask him for an explanation to what happened back there. Owen starts answering your question by asking how much you know about the Lorelei and Adlai families. Owen then thinks it's for the better if you didn't know them very much for your own good. You then try to help Owen by bandaging his cuts and bruises. He then takes off his jacket, trying to change the subject by asking you to get his back bruises and wounds and also making suggestive actions. You then tell him that this should be reported to the police. However, he responds with the Lorelei family having a lot of influence such as political, business, and criminal influence. So, reporting to the police wouldn't do anything well. You then ask why his family is trying to kill him now even though he is just a kid. Owen then says that he has been in a strained relationship with his family, where he stays out of his family's way and they ignore him in return. Owen then says that for some reason, they want to kill him now. Owen then leaves the kitchen to check on some things privately. You then head to Phillip's class to search for information regarding the Lorelei's and the Adlai's. There, you see Jinny and Phillip chatting to each other regarding the Black Cat's fan mail. Jinny then spots you and waves at you. You then went up to them for a favour since Phillip is the Black Cat. However, Jinny acts a face of ignorance when you bring this topic up, to which Phillip says that you know his secret identity. Jinny then asks how that happened, to which Phillip says that he got shot by you and Phillip's old English teacher. Phillip then tells you the story of the Lorelei and Adlai families, with Jinny warning you that you may not be ready for such things. Phillip then explains that during the development of the city, the Lorelei's and the Adlai's were two very big crime syndicates who were constantly fighting for the upper hand. The two families rose to power through crimes. The rivalry between the two families got so heated that the Lorelei family sent thugs to smash up businesses and kill the Adlai family members. The Adlai family would then hire hitmen to assassinate government officials who were supporting the Lorelei family. However, over the last 20 years, at an Adlai reunion party, the Lorelei family then took the opportunity to raid the place and blow up the building. Only 1 Adlai survived the incident but died several years later. This is later revealed to be Heather Adlai, Owen's mother. Upon cutting back to the conversation, Phillip and Jinny say that they have half a plan to help Owen and formulate a plan to find out why the Lorelei family wants Owen dead after all these years and that after they figure that out, they then can change their minds about it. Phillip says that he will get an informant that works for him to get information on the state of the Lorelei family. Jinny then tells Phillip to go quickly as she wants to have a word with you. She then pushes Phillip out and shuts the door after him. Jinny wants you to stick with Owen until the whole thing's over as Owen is known for bottling things up without telling anyone. You then go out of the class to find Owen but to no avail. Owen however, finds you instead, exhausted. You then ask him if he shouldn't be hiding now as he is a target. He then says that if his family were in a hurry, they would've hired professionals instead of street thugs to deal with him. You both then enter the dining hall, where you and Owen grab a dunch to eat. Owen then reveals that he went to a bar to find a reputable informant going by the name of "Morse", which if you remember carefully, is the name written on one of Phillip's Black Cat letters just now in the class with Jinny. You then reveal the Lorelei's and the Adlai's being rival crime syndicates, which upsets Owen as he is jealous as he grew up being ignorant as his mother and Butler did their best to keep him in the dark. However, it got frustrating after a while according to Owen, who turned to his uncle for information regarding what was happening as he didn't beat around the bush. His uncle then told him that his mother is born into a crime syndicate family and that his butler used to kill people for a living. Owen then keeps the photo and heads to the bathroom. Echo then appears by your side, saying that he senses Owen's strong feelings towards that photo, that Owen thinks that half of the people in the photo is dead. Echo then tells you to be more careful as he won't be able to help out whenever a gunfight occurs. Owen then comes back from the bathroom, giving you a mission to do, that is infiltrating a house on Derry Street. While going to the house, you see a flock of colourful birds flying above the house. You then notice that the house you are supposed to be infiltrating is Owen's own home. He then tells you that he ran away from home when he was 12 and only now returned after 7 years. Owen then reveals the reason for not going back to his home, to which he says that his mother got ill and passed away and that his uncle got arrested and murdered in prison. He then emphasises that it is his family and not the Lorelei family. The reason that he ran away is that after the family broke apart, he yelled at Samuel for not caring about his family. Owen now thinks that Samuel hates him and that's why he chose to not come back. At the driveway, he reveals that his mother and uncle went out their way to annoy everyone living on Derry Street so they won't cause the family any more trouble by blasting country music around the neighbourhood. One time, Owen's family decorated their house with so many Christmas lights that their neighbours called the fire department. Owen then recalls that his family probably intended that to happen. You then go into the house through the front doors because Owen has the keys to his own house. When you enter the house, you see a gun hanging from a coat rack which is then explained by Owen as a "precaution" as Owen's family and some hired gunmen will usually fight to try and eliminate his family. Owen first thought that people target his house because his mother was so wealthy. Owen then says that if the Lorelei family disappeared, it would be for the greater good and that he wants his family back. You and Owen then squeeze into a cupboard to see a burly man enter the kitchen, revealed to be Samuel. You then feel Owen's hand shaking before asking him if he's okay, to which he replies with a nod. Owen then accidentally hits a box of ramen noodles before Samuel reflexively opens the cupboard you and Owen were hiding in. Samuel's jaws then drop in shock. Owen then throws a box over Samuel's head before holding your hand and pulling you upstairs. You and Owen then enter a bedroom before he makes a plan for you to cause a distraction while he escapes through the window. Samuel then treats you to an "Owen-style tea" after Owen escapes, which is Owen's favourite kind of tea when he was a kid. Samuel then tells you a story of how he met Heather Adlai, which is apparently when he was studying at Gerania Academy with her help as Samuel was in deep gang activity at that time. However, Samuel got accused of murder and went into hiding, which caused him to get involved in gang activities again, wasting her efforts. After a few years, Heather shows up with the Lorelei family chasing after her. Samuel then offered protection to the then pregnant Heather, which caused him to become a butler and bodyguard for Owen's household. You then ask Samuel if he knows the reason why people were coming after Owen. Samuel then has a hunch that they are coming for Owen because he inherited his mother's fortune when she passed away and if Owen were to die, his fortune would be passed on to the remaining family member of the Lorelei family, Owen's father, Oleander Lorelei. Samuel then mutters that Graham, Owen's uncle, would know what to do if he was still alive, as he was purportedly killed in prison. Samuel then decides to drive you home before it begins to rain heavily. Samuel then retreats to the kitchen to cook dinner for you. You then decided to snoop Owen's house at night. After dinner, Samuel then reminds you to call your teacher to explain your current situation. When you call, Mrs. Corlisse picks up the phone and reacts as you hadn't come back past curfew and Owen came back to the Academy soaking wet. Jinny then snatches the phone and you tell her your condition, to which she announces to everyone gathering in the kitchen, who sigh in relief. Jinny then pulls Owen over to apologise. Samuel then tells you to give him your phone. Samuel and Owen then talk and reach an agreement to meet each other on Visitors' Day. Samuel then tells you to go to sleep after such a hectic day. The day then ends. |-| Phillip = This route is currently unavailable. Check back in the future when a new build is released. |-| Sissel = You try to find Sissel after deciding to help him. However, due to your poor sense of direction, you stumble around campus. You then meet Jinny, who tells you that "Sis" is in the teachers' office filling out papers for a culinary arts contest he is joining tomorrow. Jinny then says that a lot of his future depends on this contest and that you should show up to cheer him on tomorrow. When you head towards the office, you see Mrs Corlisse saying that Sissel snuck into Jinny's hospital room once and begged her to teach him how to read. He was then chased out by Mrs Corlisse with a broom. However, Sissel came back and continued until his current progress, which is signing up for a culinary arts competition. However, Sissel constantly deprecates himself until proven otherwise that even poor people can win by showing a trophy with a name of Celia Bradley. It is revealed that Celia used to live with unstable parents. She then ran away from home and built a cottage in the woods and then changed her surname to Bradley to match her new home. Celia also worked in multiple jobs while also studying at the same time. After filling the papers, you and Sissel then stroll around the campus. WIP Dialogue Options #The first dialogue option appears after Halley speaks to you on the rooftop. You will have to decide on a person to hang out with. The person you hang out with will change the whole game's route from the decision onwards. ##'Owen:' Choosing this will forever bind you to Owen's route, a route for those seeking for adventure. ##'Phillip:' This route is currently unavailable. However, in the future, choosing this route will allow you to uncover the secrets and mysteries of the game and wishes. ##'Sissel:' Choosing this will forever bind you to Sissel's route, a route for those seeking for romance. After this point, the game will be forever stuck on a route. To see the list of dialogue options available, click on the tab with the character's name on it. Owen = There are no dialogue options in this route on this day. |-| Phillip = This route is currently unavailable. Check back in the future when a new build is released. |-| Sissel = WIP